


Prompt Oneshot

by AegyoButPsycho



Series: Discord Sprints and Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Acting, Costumes, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegyoButPsycho/pseuds/AegyoButPsycho
Summary: 45min sprint Prompt Fic"Tsk tsk, the mortals these days." He picked at her cape. "What is this poor quality shit? If you're going to try, at least get it right. We don't do cotton, we do silk." He retorted.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Discord Sprints and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Prompt Oneshot

"Come on, you need to take this seriously Damian." the young actress scolded her partner, though it came out in a slight lisp due to the obnoxiously fake teeth she was wearing. 

"Seriously? What is there to take serious about a bunch of hormonal adolescents being corralled onto a stage in cheap costumes?" He goaded with a snort, chin tilted up, looking every ounce as regal as the character he was to portray. "Over half of the barbarians here probably can't get through the script without tripping over their words." 

His counterpart glared steadily at him but couldn't help the twitch at the corner of her lips. 'He's not wrong', she acknowledged to herself, not that she'd ever give him the satisfaction of knowing she agreed. 

"How about the fact that our grade is riding on this? Is that serious enough for you?" Her response only seemed to spur an eyeroll from her classmate. She'd have to change tactics. 

"Ahh, I see..." she trailed off with a smirk. 

"See what?" He bit out with his typical scowl, suspicion flickering through his eyes. The furrow of his brow only aided the dark look of his character. 

Her smirk still intact, she replied lazily, "It's so obvious now. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine!" 

At his continued scowl and nearly bored expression, she conceded. "You can't act." She stated with enough arrogance to rile him up. His face twisted, jaw clenching as he clearly tried to control his temper. "What, am I wrong?" She poked in smug confidence. 

She continued to push his buttons, knowing exactly how to get what she wanted from him. However, she was aware that he also knew exactly what she was doing and was simply allowing it. It wasn't long until they were both challenging each other, vying to prove they were the better actor by who could improv and stay in character longer. 

"Tt, the mortals these days." He picked at her cape. "What is this poor quality shit? If you're going to try, at least get it right. We don't do cotton, we do silk." He retorted. 

That had been the last straw for the young girl, finally breaking character from the laughter she couldn't hold back anymore. Eyes screwed shut from the laughter and tears, she missed the subtle, soft smile that finally graced her partners face.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to start writing again. After being put down and ridiculed by my friends (at the time) in high school, I stopped writing. It has since been over 7 years later and I'm finally going to try to pick it up again. So, to get back into it, a friend and I both did a 45 minute sprint on discord for a random prompt! This is mine, let me know if you like it!


End file.
